In This Together
by ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia
Summary: As she said this out loud, she felt almost relieved. She felt as though a weight has been lifted off of her chest because she didn't have to carry the weight of that secret on her own anymore. Though, at the same time, she feared of Troian's reaction. She feared that Troian would not understand. But when she looked up to meet Troian's eyes, she saw tears.


**Hey guys! So I am back with another Trucy story! This one shot was inspired by a scene in PLL which you'll find out which when you read it :D The idea just came to me and I really wanted to write it. Again, I do NOT know neither Troian nor Trucy or any other member of the cast, I'm just merely a writer with a big imagination and a great love for writing. Hope you guys enjoy it! Now get to reading it! :D**

* * *

It was a normal day on the set of Pretty Little Liars. Troian and the rest of the girls have been on set since eight in the morning. Although, Troian has not been called to film anything since ten a.m. and it was now one in the afternoon. Her only scene so far, had been with the rest of the girls.

For the past hour, she had watched as Lucy and Ashley filmed a particularly touchy and emotional scene. It was a scene where Ashley's character, Hanna, confessed to Aria that she had suffered from eating disorder like behaviour.

Troian noticed that through out each take of the scene, Lucy seemed to grow more and more distant and uncomfortable. Troian wanted to ask her if she was okay when she finished filming, but as soon as Marlene had called out cut, Lucy silently walked away into her dressing room and no one had seen her since.

Troian decided to give her some time alone, but after forty five minutes with no word from her she decided to go check up on her.

Troian stood in front of Lucy's dressing room door and knocked. After a minute with no answer, she decided to try opening the door. Going into Lucy's room, she noticed that there were some shirts that were thrown on the ground next to the mirror. "Lucy," she called out. "Over here," she heard a faint whisper.

Troian turned around and saw a Lucy curling up on the couch with her head buried in her knees. At this sight, Troian quickly ran over to her. "Lucy, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked. "Nothing," mumbled Lucy. "I just want to be alone." As a response, Troian moved closer to Lucy and put her right arm around her. "I'm not leaving you, Luce. You have clearly been upset all morning. Did something happen?"

Lucy lifted her head up from her knees and looked down to the floor. "Nothing happened. Nothing's wrong. I just," Lucy hesitated before she continued. "Something about the script just hit me hard okay? I thought reading it was hard, but filming it? That, it just. It hurt."

Troian pondered over what Lucy had said for a minute. Then, separating herself from Lucy, she repositioned herself so that she was facing the distressed girl. "Lucy, please look at me." When she did not, Troian tried again, "Luce? Please." This time Lucy did listen and looked up at her taller friend.

When Troian met Lucy's face, she noticed that her eyes were red and swollen. She also saw the smeared mascara on her cheeks. This scene hurt Troian. She loved Lucy and couldn't stand seeing her upset. "Lucy you know that you can tell me anything right?" she said as she took Lucy's hands in her own. Slowly, Lucy nodded. "then please, tell me what's wrong."

Lucy looked into Troian's eyes and saw so much sincerity and concern that she finally broke down and whispered, "I think I'm in trouble." At her own confession, Lucy had burst into tears.

Shocked at the scene in front of her, it took Troian a couple of seconds before she brought Lucy to her. Lucy sobbed into her shoulder while all she could do was whisper soothing words to her as she rubbed her back.

Few minutes have passed until Lucy had calmed down enough to compose herself. "I'm sorry, " Lucy said as she backed away from Troian. "I didn't mean to break down crying." "No, no it's okay. Luce, you did not do anything wrong."

When Lucy heard the complete honesty in Troian's voice, she decided that if she were to tell anyone her secret, Troian would be the best person to talk to. Troian was not only sweet, caring, kind, a good listener and non-judgemental, she was also wise beyond her years and always gave the best advice.

"Today," Lucy began. "The scene I filmed with Ashley, it was really close to my heart. That is because," Lucy's voice cracked, "Because I think, I think that I might have an eating disorder."

As she said this out loud, she felt almost relieved. She felt as though a weight has been lifted off of her chest because she didn't have to carry the weight of that secret on her own anymore. Though, at the same time, she feared of Troian's reaction. She feared that Troian would not understand. But when she looked up to meet Troian's eyes, she saw tears that were threatening to spill out of her taller friend's eyes. A minute passed by before she realized that Troian was pulling her into her again.

"I'm so sorry, Luce. Oh God, I'm sorry that you're going through this." Lucy was surprised at her co-star's sudden outburst, but then something she said had caught her attention. She heard Troian tell her that she knew how she felt.

Lucy quickly pulled out from Troian's embrace. "What do you mean you know how it feels?" she asked. This time it was Troian's turn to look away. "Troian, look at me. What did you mean? How do you know how it feels?"

"Because I had one too," Troian confessed. "I had one and for a long time I did not acknowledge the fact that I did. I just always felt the pressure to be this picture perfect person. All the pressure and the stress just got to me and started messing with my mind." Troian shook her head in attempt to shake off the memories. "I guess Spencer and I have a lot in common," she sighed. "Anyway, it took a lot of work for people to convince me that I had a problem. It really was not easy. With time, I did get better but relapse is always on my mind. No matter how much I do not want to, I'm just scared that I would fall into that dark state of mind again. When Troian finished, she realized that somewhere along her confession, Lucy had taken her hands into hers.

"Thank you for telling me," Lucy said earnestly. "It helps knowing that I am not alone. I want to get better, I really do. I just do not know how or who to ask for help. I need someone to hold my hand through this. I need someone to make me eat. I need someone to tell me that it's okay. That one day, I'll be able to eat that slice of pizza or that slice of cake without feeling guilt or the need to go right to the gym. I just want someone to tell me that I am beautiful just the way I am. That I am enough."

As Lucy finished, Troian's expression grew serious. Suddenly, she took her hands out of Lucy's and instead took Lucy's face in her hands. "Lucy, listen to me. You _are _beautiful. You have two of the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. You hold so much talent that never fails to impress me. You are every person's dream girl. You're funny, sweet and have a heart of gold. You _are _perfect just the way you are. I'm not just saying this, I truly mean it. You can get through this. I will hold your hand through this storm. I will walk you to the rainbow. It _will _get better Lucy. You have to try to get better. I will be by your side the entire way. Whenever I see you slipping back, I will tell you and I _will _help you. You _are _worth it, Luce."

"So are you," Lucy whispered as her tears rushed down her cheeks. "I will help you too. I will make sure to keep you on track. To never let you slip back. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, goose. I'm going to be there for you anytime, day and night."

"So, we are going to get through this together?" Lucy asked.

Troian smiled, "Yes. Together."

* * *

**Soooo? What did you guys think? I hope you liked it and please, please, please do review :) I love hearing feedback from you. Oh, and while you're at it, you should check out my other stories too and tell me how you like them ; ) Again, I do NOT know anyone that is mentioned in this story. These are not the actual events that happened! Okay, Review, Review, Review! **


End file.
